Bosavian Loving
by Citation-2
Summary: 3rd story in "Bosavian Fever" AU. Gibbs' real father is dying, and he and Tony travel to Mount Bosavi to see him a last time. What will happen while they are there, surrounded by hostile Bosavians males? How will Gibbs deal with them? And Tony? SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Here I'm with another short story as I give the final touches to my longer works. I hope you'll enjoy this third romp in the Bosavian AU.**

**Bosavian Loving**

**By Gunnery Sergeant**

_Sequel to "Bosavian Fever" and "Bosavian Screw-Up"_

_Thanks to **Finlaure**, my wonderful friend and betareader!_

It was a normal Friday afternoon when Tony looked up from the report he was writing and saw his boss and lover pale while he stared at his computer monitor.

They were alone because McGee and Ziva had gone to interview a witness to get some clarifications about what the woman had said in her first statement. Tony didn't restrain his concern, but stood up and approached the older man's desk.

"You okay, Boss?" he asked softly.

Gibbs raised his eyes to meet his and answered. "Just got bad news. My father is dying."

Tony felt himself get deadly cold at the thought of Jackson Gibbs dying. He was such a nice man, and he had been so supportive and approving when Jethro had told him about them. "What happened?" he finally managed to ask. "Is he ill? Are you leaving now for Stillwater? Do you plan to fly there or-"

Gibbs stared at him, his expression unreadable. "I said father, Tony, not Dad."

That all important distinction blocked Tony's flood of words. For Gibbs, 'Dad' was Jackson, the man who had given him his name and raised him. 'Father' instead was the Bosavian male by the unknown name – if he had one in the first place – that sired him and who lived in an extinct volcano crater in Papua New Guinea. A biological father Gibbs had said he wasn't attached to because of what he had done to his mother—so why had he paled upon reading the news?

Unsure of what to say, Tony murmured, "I'm sorry. Is he ill? Was he wounded in a fight?"

"Dr. O'Neill, the anthropologist I keep in contact with, says it's his heart. It's failing him." Gibbs took a deep breath. "He keeps asking for me. Says his ancestors will welcome him in the other life only if he passes away with all his living sons near him."

"Oh." Tony really didn't know what to say now.

Gibbs stared in front of him, eyes fixed as he said softly, "I always thought I didn't love him. For what he did to my mother. But the truth is that, had he not done it, I wouldn't ever been born. I would have never met Shannon and you. Never had Kelly." He looked up at Tony. "I owe that much to him to go there…grant him his dying wish. Tell him, at least once, I love him."

Tony nodded in understanding. He could sense how important this realization was for Jethro. "Then go, don't lose a moment more. The journey to Down Under is long."

"Yeah…I'll talk to Vance now." Gibbs stood up, circled the desk and walked quickly toward the stairs, as Tony watched him, barely restraining himself from giving his lover a comforting hug.

Gibbs already had a foot on the stairs when he suddenly stopped and retraced his steps, approaching the younger man.

"Listen…I just thought…this is gonna be the last time I'll visit the crater. Without my father and with no need to seek a mate for my fevers, I'll have no reasons to go back. So, do you wanna come with me? See the tribe?"

"You really mean it?" Tony asked, surprised.

"Yeah…of course. If you want." Gibbs took a deep breath, then, "I think my father would like to see you. Last time I was there, he told me he was worried about my future fevers. Worried that once he would be gone, no one would loan me a female. Seeing you would reassure him I will be fine."

Tony schooled his face not to show his surprise, but he wasn't sure he was successful. It seemed to him that this uncivilized, beastly creature felt more love and concern for his son's wellbeing than Senior had ever shown for him. A lesser man would be envious Gibbs had not one but two fathers who cared so much for him. But Tony wasn't such a man. He loved Jethro and would never be envious of him.

"I'll be happy and honored to go with you, Boss…but will Vance allow me to leave? We have an open case."

Gibbs narrowed his eyes as he often did when he caught a lie during an interrogation or was ready to spring one of his verbal traps. "Leave it to me, Tony," he said, walking quickly toward the stairs, "And book two seats on the first flight to Port Moresby while I'm upstairs."

"On it, Boss!" Tony exclaimed already reaching for the phone, excited by the imminent trip.

Mount Bosavi, here we come!

**XXX**

Twenty-eight hours and 4 planes later, each plane smaller than the other, Tony's excitement was gone, replaced by tiredness and sore muscles, some of them caused by the shots Ducky had given him after being informed he was leaving with Gibbs. It had turned out Papua New Guinea was full of dangerous diseases which Gibbs, as half-Bosavian couldn't catch, but against which Tony needed to be immunized. That's why Ducky had transformed him in a pin cushion.

Cranky and tired, Tony stared with red rimmed eyes at the helicopter that had just landed in a private area of Port Moresby, Papua New Guinea's capital and airport.

"This is the last leg of the trip," Gibbs explained. "You'll be able to sleep at the researchers' camp."

Tony just nodded in response, as a man got down from the chopper, and walked toward them, holding his hat on his head with his left hand.

"Jethro," he said, reaching out with his right hand. "It's a pleasure to see you again, although I'm sorry it has to be in such sad circumstances."

Gibbs took the offered hand and shook it. Then he turned toward Tony and said, "Kevin, this is my partner and Fever Mate, Anthony DiNozzo. Tony, this is Dr. Kevin O'Neill, the world greatest expert in Bosavian language. We have known each other since I was sixteen."

Tony shook the anthropologist's hand, as he thought of the way the man – who looked to be fifteen years or so older than Gibbs – had perked up when Jethro had said the words "Fever Mate". He hoped O'Neill wasn't planning questioning him about his partner's fever, because Tony had no intention of sharing that experience with anyone, and certainly not with a stranger who might write an article about it.

The introductions ended, they got into the helicopter, and soon they were in the air, moving fast toward the Southern Highlands province, where Mount Bosavi was located.

During the trip Gibbs asked questions about his father and Dr. O'Neill answered them. The bottom line was that Kuruma – that was the old Bosavian's name – was still alive, most likely out of hope, because he had been informed Gibbs was coming.

"I'd not be surprised if he dies shortly after seeing you. He is stubborn and resilient-" the anthropologist said.

_Qualities __he __shares __with __his __son_, Tony thought.

"-but he is old, his body too tired to go on living."

"I see," Gibbs answered, and Tony heard the sadness in his voice.

Beneath them, a luxuriant jungle stretched as far as the eye could see. Peering out the window, Tony spotted several huts in a clearing among the trees.

"Is that the village?" he asked to O'Neill.

"No. That's a Bosavi Kalu – or "men of Bosavi"- village. They are humans, and live at the bottom of Mount Bosavi, not inside the crater as the Bosavians. Now fasten your seatbelt, Mr. DiNozzo. We are going down."

The helicopter started its descent inside the crater, and it was so much like the scientists' arrival scene in "Jurassic Park", that Tony fully expected to see a dinosaur appearing from behind one of the tall trees.

They landed in a small clearing, inside what looked like a military compound surrounded by powered fences and barbed wire. The younger man looked around, surprised, and O'Neill explained.

"Bosavian males in their Fever and looking for a mate can be very dangerous. Jethro's mother wasn't badly hurt during the attack because Kuruma wasn't in his Fever when he captured her…so he was gentle with her…, but I doubt a human could survive through a Fever, not with our delicate skin, and their long, sharp claws and fangs." Tony gave a strange look at the other man, as to say, _"__I__survived__"_ and the anthropologist added, "I'm talking about full Bosavians that, let me say you, are nothing like Jethro."

"I know," Tony commented. "I remember the photo you sent me last year."

"Good to know you are prepared. Now come, I'll show you your quarters and then I'll take you to the village. I see Jethro is impatient to go."

"He's always like that," Tony replied with a smile, as he shouldered his duffle bag and followed O'Neill toward a low building.

**X**

Thirty minutes later, dressed in a heavy duty pair of jeans and shirt and wearing hiking boots, Tony followed O'Neill and Gibbs out of the compound and along a path in the jungle. As they walked, his eyes kept on shifting from observing the vegetation surrounding them to ogling his lover, who looked quite hot in his Marine green camouflage uniform. But then, Jethro looked hot in everything, including the Ghillie suit he had worn in Somalia.

After a while the narrow path opened into a large clearing, where several simple huts could be seen. But what really captured Tony's attention weren't the buildings, but the creatures standing near them. They all looked like the one he had seen in the picture O'Neill had sent him the previous year. They looked like humans, with tanned skin and abundant yellow-brown body hair. Their eyes were yellow, and their long fangs stood in stark relief against their brownish skin.

As the group crossed the clearing directed to a hut on the far left, Tony became aware that the Bosavians he could see were all males, and that they snarled, growled and showed their fangs as the three men walked past them. They seemed ready to attack, and he reacted to that unpleasant thought by posing his hand over the butt of his gun—the gun Gibbs had explicitly ordered him to take with him.

Near him, Dr. O'Neill armed the rifle he was carrying, and the Bosavians closer to them took a step back as they heard the noise caused by the narcotizing dart sliding into place. Evidently they knew what a rifle could do and feared it.

"Are they always like this?" Tony asked as his eyes darted right and left.

"Truth to tell, no, they aren't," O'Neill answered. "They are used to us and are usually friendly. I'm afraid Jethro's presence is causing this reaction."

Gibbs arched an eyebrow in surprise. "Me? Why? They have never been like this in the past. They just observed me and snarled if I got too close to their females or children. They have never been so outwardly aggressive."

"I think it's because of the change they feel in you."

"What change?" Tony and Gibbs asked in unison.

"I don't know how to explain it, but…you seem surer of yourself. More… dominant. As if acquiring a permanent Fever Mate, a partner you love, has made your Bosavian part – your Bosavian _male_ part—stronger…more prominent. And I think they can smell you on Mr. DiNozzo, and recognize it as a Bosavian male's scent, not a human's, and see you as a rival for your father's females, who most of them hope to claim after his death."

"You picked up a lot of details during such a short trek," Tony commented, embarrassed by that bit about him carrying Jethro's scent over himself. He didn't mind to smell like his lover, but he wasn't happy a stranger knew and talked about it in such a nonchalant manner.

"Observation is a vital skill for an anthropologist living among potentially dangerous beings, Mr. DiNozzo. Besides, I've already seen the males' behavior change like this…when boys enter their puberty. One day they are children to protect, teach to and play with. The next one, they become rivals, enemies to be kept away," O'Neill explained.

"Well, Boss," Tony joked, "I guess they finally realized you are no longer a child…"

Gibbs' hand moved fast, delivering a quick head slap, which Tony translated with, _Shut__up,__or__as__soon__as__we__alone__I__'__ll__show__you__how__grow__up__I__am_.

"That a threat or a promise?" Tony said aloud, causing Jethro to smirk, amused, as O'Neill watched them, clearly puzzled.

When they finally reached their destination, they stopped in front of hut made of dried mud mixed with tree branches.

"Ready?" O'Neill asked.

"Ready," Gibbs answered for both of them.

The entry was quite low for them, because Bosavians were shorter than humans, so they needed to bend down in order to enter, and once, inside the ceiling was just enough high to allow them to stand straight.

The hut was bigger than Tony had thought it to be from outside, roughly circular in shape, and with a packed-dirt floor. The smell inside was strong, and it was more animal-like than human-like. It felt like entering in room where a dog had been enclosed in for a while, rather than getting in a crowded bus in the summer.

There were about fifteen Bosavians inside, gathered in groups around a pallet in the centre of the hut. There were females and children of the left and two young males on the right. Kuruma's only surviving sons beside Gibbs?

The males moved slightly aside and let the three newcomers approach the pallet. Gibbs and O'Neill knelt down, while Tony, unsure of what to do, stood near his lover and looked down.

He wasn't an expert, but he didn't need to be one to see the Bosavian lying there was more dead than alive. His eyes were closed, the skin pale, the fangs stark white against his bloodless lips, the fur coarse and dull, the breathing labored.

Dr. O'Neill made a strange sound with his mouth, a cross between a word and a growl.

The dying Bosavian opened his eyes, blinked and then focused them on Gibbs. His lips bent in a strange grimace, but Tony quickly realized it was a smile. Kuruma raised a thin arm and posed his hand against Gibbs' cheek.

_Is __this __the __same __guy __who __raped __Jethro__'__s __mother?_ Tony found himself wondering, as he noticed how careful he was not to scratch his son's skin with his claws.

Gibbs whispered something Tony didn't catch and O'Neill emitted more strange sounds, evidently translating the other man's words. Kuruma replied in a low, raspy, guttural voice.

The conversation went on for a few minutes, then Gibbs looked up at the younger man and said, "Tony, kneel please. He wants to take a look at you."

He did as asked and the old Bosavian fixed his strange yellow eyes on him, observing him with keen interest. Then he said something, and Tony turned toward the anthropologist, wondering what it meant.

"Kuruma says he is happy to meet his son's Fever Mate and wishes you many joyful seasons together," O'Neill translated.

"Please, tell him I'm happy to meet him too. And that I plan to take care of his son for many, many seasons," Tony said to the other man, while looking toward Kuruma with a smile.

"Tony…" Gibbs whispered, embarrassed as usual to disclose any detail of their private lives in public.

Tony ignored him. "Tell him, Doc. That's the truth and I think Kuruma will like hearing it."

O'Neill translated the line and Tony had the satisfaction of seeing the old Bosavian smile again, before he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and went still.

"Is he…?" Tony asked, unable to see if Gibbs' father was still breathing.

"No," O'Neill answered, "but it won't take long. He saw his wishes fulfilled; he has no reason to fight any more."

"I see…So we wait?"

Gibbs nodded. "Yes, we do."

Silence fell in the tent, and Tony let his mind wander, imagining what Ziva, Abby and McGee would say if they ever knew about where he and Gibbs were now and why. He also wondered what Jethro had said to Vance to convince him to let both of them take a leave at the same time.

After a while, he became aware of an uncomfortable pressure in his bladder. Turning to face his companions he whispered, "Uhm…Jethro, Dr. O' Neill…I need to relieve myself. Where can I go?"

"Just behind this hut," the anthropologist answered.

"Okay. And Boss, if you don't mind, I'll stay outside for a while. I need some fresh air too." He didn't want to say aloud the smell was starting to bother him, but Gibbs understood all the same.

"I know, it's the same for me. Just be careful."

"I will."

Tony stood up, and stepped outside the hut with a sigh of relief. He breathed deeply in the flower scented air a couple of times, before he walked around the hut to relieve himself.

When he was done, he looked at his surroundings and saw a path departing from the edge of the clearing and leading somewhere. He stretched his neck, wondering where it led, and in the silence of the jungle, he heard the distinctive sound of running water. There was a pond or a lake nearby, maybe even one of those majestic waterfalls he had seen when he had Googled "Mount Bosavi".

Looking around Tony saw he was alone, so he decided to take a look. The sound of running water was pretty loud, so it had to be close.

He was right. After a few hundred yards the path opened on another clearing, and Tony found himself staring at the beautiful waterfall he had hoped to see.

Enchanted by the beauty of the place, by the brightly colored birds and flowers, he took out the camera he had brought with him from his pocket and started snapping photos. He saw a furry creature, a sort of giant rat on a rock near the water and was about to photograph it too, when a low, roar like sound made the hair on his nape stand up.

Slowly, carefully, Tony put away the camera and turned around. He knew at once he was in trouble. There was a Bosavian blocking the path he had come from. A snarling Bosavian male…and it didn't end there. The creature was aroused, his manhood rising from the thick fur of his belly and groin.

"Oh shit…" Tony muttered. His hand moved to his gun, but before he could pull it out of the hostler, the Bosavian jumped like a big feline and landed over him, throwing the human down to the ground.

.

.

Cliffhanger! *ducks to avoid rotten tomatoes and eggs* Let me know what you think and remember that reviews make me update faster!


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologize for not replying to your wonderful reviews, but this morning I received an urgent document needing to be translated from English to Italian and it took priority over all things I had planned to do. I still have to finish it, but since I needed to take a pause from it, I'm using it to post this chapter.**

**I'm really happy you enjoyed the first part and I thank you for all the wonderful reviews you. **

**Happy reading!**

* * *

><p>Tony raised his arms to instinctively protect his face and neck from the long fangs, as he tried to kick his assailant's groin and push him away.<p>

The Bosavian's claws bit into his flesh as the creature held Tony still and pressed his cock against the human's belly, humping him.

Disgust made Tony's stomach churn, and he redoubled his efforts to free himself, while he shouted, "Boss! Help! Jethro! O'Neill! Help!"

He struggled and shouted for what looked like an eternity, but was probably just a couple of minutes, before he heard running steps coming closer and Gibbs' voice calling his name.

"I'm here!" he answered, relief flooding him.

Shortly after, Gibbs and O'Neill arrived into the clearing. Without losing time, Gibbs jumped on the Bosavian and pulled him away from Tony, pushing him to tumble in the dirt.

"You all right?" Gibbs asked as Tony sat up and catalogued his aches. He was about to answer he was all right but for a few scratches on his arms, when he saw his lover's nostrils flare as his eyes darkened in a look Tony had never seen before. One that sent chills ran along his spine.

"What is it, Boss?" he asked, suddenly very concerned. On impulse, he looked down at his body and noticed with disgust and horror his clothes were smeared with the Bosavian's semen. The bastard had come all over him—and Gibbs had seen and smelled it.

Something clicked in Tony's brain as he remembered how furious Gibbs had been when he had smelled Sarah Davis' scent on him—and that had been before they got together.

"Calm down, Jethro," he said hurriedly. "He didn't rape me. He just hump-"

It was too late.

Gibbs' fangs and claws had come down and he was staring at the Bosavian male with a ferocious, murderous glare.

"Boss…" Tony tried again, reaching out to touch his lover's arm, but it was useless. Gibbs stood up, and emitted a sound the younger man had never heard come from him, not even during his Fevers, both the natural and the chemically induced ones.

"Mr. DiNozzo! Stand up!" O'Neill shouted. "We need to get to cover, they are going to fight!"

Tony stood up and ran toward the anthropologist. "I know they are gonna fight! Do something to stop them!"

"I can't. Our work ethic prevents us from interfering in these kinds of Bosavian events."

"Interfere?" Tony sputtered. "Gibbs isn't Bosavian! His fangs and claws are shorter, his skin isn't as thick. How do you think this fight will end!"

Two loud roars echoed in the clearing, so loud they covered the noise of the waterfall, as the two males attacked each other.

Tony paled as the Bosavian went on Gibbs with his bared fangs and his long, sharp claws fully extended. He saw gashes open in his lover's uniform shirt, and blood poured from his back.

"Do something!" he yelled at O'Neill, who seemed more enthralled by the transformation undergone by Gibbs than concerned about his wellbeing. "Do it, or I will!" Tony pulled out his gun and raised it.

That seemed to snap the anthropologist from his trance-like status, and he said urgently, "Wait! We cannot kill Bosavians! Just sedate them." He took the rifle from his shoulder and pointed it toward the two fighters and took aim.

More gashes and more blood appeared on Gibbs and Tony all but growled, "What the hell are you waiting for? Shoot!"

"They are moving too fast…they are too close…"

"Then shoot both of them!"

"I can't! This narcotic is calibrated for the Bosavians and their physiology! I don't know what effect it could have on a half-human!"

"Shit!" Tony bit his lower lip as he prayed the two fighters would separate, if only for a moment. And he prayed it happened soon, because the Bosavian was causing a lot of harm to his lover.

Then, suddenly, the fate of the fight changed. Gibbs managed to lock his ankle around his opponent's, pulled and sent the Bosavian crashing to the ground.

"Now, O'Neill!" Tony urged, but before the anthropologist could shoot, Gibbs knelt over his opponent's chest, using his knees to block his arms, and took the Bosavian's head between his hands.

Tony realized in a flash what his lover was about to do: snap the Bosavian's neck, Marine-style.

"No, Jethro!" he shouted as loud as he could, hoping to penetrate the fury enveloping Gibbs' mind. "Don't do it!"

Gibbs turned his head to look at him and Tony ordered quickly to O'Neill, "Be ready to shoot." Then he put his gun away and walked toward his lover, hands outstretched, with the palms up. "Get away, Boss," he said softly. "Let O'Neill put him to sleep. There is no need to kill him."

"He hurt you," Gibbs growled.

"Just a few scratches. Come on, Jethro, let him go. I know you'll feel like shit when you calm down if you kill him now."

Tony saw the older man hesitate, then his lover looked down at the Bosavian still trapped under his weight. Gibbs growled and snarled at his captive before, with a very fast move, he bolted away and ran toward Tony.

"Now, O'Neill!" Tony ordered and the anthropologist didn't hesitate. He pulled the trigger and hit the Bosavian with the narcotizing dart. The creature howled and made a move to pull away the dart, but he never completed the gesture. The narcotic kicked it and made him collapse back in the dust, unconscious.

The anthropologist jogged toward him, pulled away the dart and then approached Gibbs and Tony.

"Jethro, are you all right?" he asked, reaching out with a hand, but retracting it at once when Gibbs snarled at him. "Jethro?" he anthropologist asked, hesitant.

"I think he still has to come down from his fighting headspace," Tony replied, noticing with relief Jethro didn't snarl when he touched his arm. "I guess right now he sees you as a threat."

The anthropologist nodded. "Probable." He took a couple of steps back and tilted his head, studying Gibbs. "He is bleeding heavily from the right arm. He needs to have it checked by Doctor Reed."

"I doubt he will allow the doctor to check him," Tony replied, still running a soothing hand up and down Gibbs' left arm, felling how tense, hard and ready to spring his lover's muscles were, "At least until he calms down."

"I suggest we take him back to the compound; maybe the walk will help him to relax, and he will be calmer by the time we arrive there," O'Neill suggested.

"Good idea. Lead the way, Doc."

The anthropologist turned on his heels and moved toward the path, as Tony's hand slid down to wrap around Gibbs' clawed one and tugged at it. "Come on, Jethro. Let's go."

**X**

The trek back to the compound was uneventful. On their way there, Tony learned Kuruma had passed away only a couple of minutes after he had left the hut, which meant the two Americans wouldn't need to get back to the village, unless Gibbs wanted to be present when his father's funeral pyre was set afire.

"And what about my attacker?" Tony asked as they were already in sight oh the gates.

"He will wake up in twenty minutes or so, feeling very lousy."

"I didn't mean that. Why did he attack me? Was he in his Fever?"

"No, he wasn't." O'Neill answered as he unlocked the gate and pushed it open. "I think he was curious about you and determined, as young, cocky males are, to steal you away from an older male…"

Once inside the compound, the gate locked behind them, O'Neill went to fetch Doctor Reed while Tony and Gibbs waited in the courtyard. His lover seemed calmer, but when the anthropologist returned with another man carrying a medical bag, he reacted as he had done near the waterfall, and snarled at the newcomer.

So Tony took things in his hands. "Doctor, can you please give me that bag? I'll take care of him."

"He might require stitches," the doctor replied, as he observed Gibbs bloody arm. "Maybe we should narcotize him." He tilted his head toward the rifle O'Neill was still carrying.

"The hell you will!" Tony exclaimed, fiercely protective. "O'Neill told me you don't know how he would react to that narcotic. Leave the bag there and go away. I'll disinfect and bandage his wounds. If he needs stitches, you can apply them later, after he calms down and returns to normal."

"As you wish," Reed answered. He knelt and opened his bag. "Here there are gauzes and bandages and this is the antiseptic. Apply it liberally…on your own wounds too…after cleaning them. Over there," the doctor added pointing at their right, "there is a small pond. The water is clean, suitable to wash the wounds. The place is also secluded, and I'll tell everyone to stay away."

"Thank you," Tony replied. "Can I ask you another favor? Could you go to our room and bring us something clean to wear? We had no time to unpack, so you just have to take one of the duffel bags, doesn't matter which one."

"Sure," Reed said, walking away. He returned shortly later carrying Tony's bag, which he lay on the ground beside his medical bag.

The doctor and O'Neill then went away, leaving Tony alone with Gibbs. The younger man picked up the two bags and walked in the direction of the pond, followed by his lover.

Once there, he dropped the bags to the ground and quickly undressed, unable to wear his semen-stained clothes a moment longer. Stripped down to his underwear, he helped Gibbs to get rid of his uniform, leaving his lover standing just in his boxers.

Tony dipped a foot in the pond and finding the water was not cold, so he gestured his lover to sit down in it. He then picked up a discarded t-shirt and, after sitting behind Gibbs, he soaked it in the water and used it to gently clean the older man's back and arms. As the blood was washed away, Tony noticed with relief the slashes were not as deep as he had feared—and the same went for his own wounds, which he cleaned too. Neither of them would require stitches, and that was very good news.

Afterward, Tony picked the antiseptic cream, which he smeared over their cuts and slashes, pleased to see most of them had already stopped bleeding. When he was done, he posed the cream near the medical bag and put both of his hands over Gibbs' shoulders, rubbing them gently.

"Jethro?" he called softly.

"Yeah?" came the equally low reply.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes." Gibbs illustrated the point by leaning back against Tony, his wounded back pressed against the younger man's chest.

Tony squeezed his shoulders and bent his head, kissing his lover's neck.

"You back to normal?"

"Not yet," Gibbs answered, raising his still clawed hands. After moment of silence he asked, "Did I scare you?"

Tony didn't hesitate as he replied, "No, but I was scared for you. I was afraid the Bosavian would hurt you, badly."

"He didn't." Another pause, then, "That doctor wanted to shoot me. He was very afraid…I smelled his fear."

Tony laughed softly, as the last of his tension left his body. "I guess he wasn't expecting you to growl at him, fangs bared. You are pretty scary when you are like this, Boss."

"Yet you say you weren't afraid…"

"Of course I wasn't!" Tony slapped gently one the shoulders he had been massaging. "I know that beneath all that snarling and growling you're just a big pussycat."

The tensing of Gibbs' muscles under his fingers was the only warning the younger man got. His lover moved and in a blink of an eye, Tony found himself stretched on his back, half on the shore, half in the water, with Gibbs atop of him.

"Big pussycat, huh?" the older man echoed with a strange glint in his eyes.

"I meant it as a compliment," Tony rushed to say, taken aback by the sudden move.

"I know," Gibbs murmured, lowering his head and nuzzling his lover's neck.

Tony relaxed at once; he raised his hands and buried them in the older man's hair as he dared to say, "My big, playful pussycat…"

"Yeah…"Gibbs hovered with his mouth just an inch over Tony's and asked, his voice rough. "Do you wanna play?" He rubbed his hardening cock against the younger man, leaving no doubt about what he meant.

"Like this?" Tony replied, brushing his thumb over his lover's long fangs.

"We've never kissed when I'm like this…too dangerous because I was out of control. But I am in control now… wanna try it?"

"You can bet on it, Jethro!" Tony exclaimed, pulling Gibbs' head down at the same time he arched his neck to meet his lover midway.

They kissed and Tony felt thrilled when he ran his tongue along and over the sharp, pointed fangs. Their presence in that familiar mouth was both weird and exciting. Arousal shot along his spine as Gibbs' hands started moving on his body, the long claws raking gently along his skin, causing previously unknown sensations.

His cock now completely hard, Tony used his hands to push down his briefs, as Gibbs rose to his knees and got rid of his boxers. Then he moved down back on top of the younger man, resuming his gentle, intent lovemaking.

Tony abandoned himself to the sensations those skilled hands and mouth stirred, enjoying the slight sting the fangs and claws caused now and then.

Gibbs went on with his methodical assault to his senses until the feel of those fangs raking all so gently over his cock made Tony cry out and rush to press his fingers at the base of his erection, staving off his dangerously close climax.

"Need you in me…now Jethro…Now…" he panted, barely coherent with need.

Gibbs let out a low growl and reached out with his hand, picking up the jar of antiseptic cream. He kept it at arm's length as he struggled to read the label, then gave it to Tony, "it's safe…"

The younger man opened the jar and scooped a good measure of cream with his fingers. "After all Dr. Reed had told him to apply it liberally, although I don't think he meant this way…" he joked as he used the cream to prepare himself, since Gibbs couldn't do it with his clawed hands, no matter how gentle he was. "Tell me Jethro…why do we always end up having sex in places where we can't use real lube?"

"Not always…often…" Gibbs replied, his eyes black with want as he watched Tony's fingers move between his buttocks. "I brought it…it's in my bag."

"Yeah…" Tony just said, lost again in the sensations his fingers were causing and already savoring how much better it would get when Jethro's cock would replace them.

The mere idea made him moan and he removed his fingers from his body, using the remaining of the cream to slick his lover.

Gibbs moved between his thighs and took hold of his calves. He raised one over his shoulder and wrapped the other around his hip, in a position that was well liked by both of them. He then used his hand to guide himself to younger man's opening and pressed in.

Tony's eyes rolled back as Gibbs entered him to the hilt with a long, powerful stroke. They both panted hard for a minute or so, as they both gave time to their bodies to adapt and regain a minimum of control. Then Gibbs started moving his hips back and forth, slow and methodical, hitting Tony's sweet spot with every inward stroke.

The younger man's fingers dug in the shore, clenching and releasing, and tearing away small tuff of grass as pleasure mounted inside him. It was the very first he made love outside, in the wild and it felt almost primal…He had never felt so much part of the Nature, of the world surrounding him than in that moment, with the water lapping his ass, the soft grass beneath his back, the air caressing his sweaty skin while Gibbs towered over him, looking down at him with such intent, and passion and love.

It was fantastic, and it was rapidly becoming too much. Tony clenched around Gibbs' cock as the tension inside him grew, and his lover responded by increasing the speed of his thrusts and by wrapping his right hand around his leaking cock.

Gibbs' thrusts quickly became more urgent, deeper, faster. They both gasped and moaned at the sensation, until finally Gibbs came with a loud roar, tensing and throwing his head back. Tony had just a few seconds to admire the view before his body convulsed and he came too, spurting his seed over his lover's fist and his belly.

Gibbs let go of Tony's legs and pulled out gently, before he scooted back a bit, so that he could rest with his head over his lover's thighs.

They lay together as they regained their breath, Tony half on the grass, half in the water, Gibbs fully in the water and pillowing his head on the younger man's belly. They stayed like that for a while, until the breeze cooled their sweaty bodies, making them shudder.

"Come on," Gibbs said roughly, raising on his knees and then standing up with a low groan. Tony sat up and used the water to wash his belly. He rose to his feet too and together they walked out of the pond. They used they discarded shirts to wipe down some of the water, and then they dressed, Tony in a fresh pair of jeans and a hoodie, Gibbs in the sweatpants and t-shirt the younger man used for sleeping.

They picked up the discarded clothes and the bags, and shouldered them, ready to return to the compound.

"I hope you aren't fond of those jeans and shirt," Gibbs said, pointing at the bundle of clothes Tony was carrying, "'cause there is no way they are coming home with us."

Tony grimaced in disgust. "Don't worry. There is no way I would want to ever wear them again."

"Good."

Tony was about to start walking when Gibbs stepped closer to him and all of sudden said, "Thank you, Tony."

"For what?" he asked, sensing it wasn't just about the wounds he had tended earlier.

"For being here, for being you...for loving me," Gibbs murmured, looking deeply into his eyes. "I know it must not be easy to deal with my screwed up physiology...with my snarls, my fangs and claws, my roars...my rough treatment of you in the Autopsy..."

"And let's not forget your purrs your kisses, your caresses, your arms around me at night...the way you loved me just now... Thank you Jethro," Tony said, point blank.

"For what?" Gibbs echoed his earlier question.

"For being here, for being you...for loving me." Tony watched as Gibbs smiled in response, his grin starting in his eyes before moving to his lips, and he smiled back, as they shared a moment of quiet happiness.

"Let's go back," the older man said after a while, "before O'Neill comes looking for us."

They walked in silence toward the compound, until a sudden idea crossed Tony's mind. "Uh, Boss?"

"Yeah?"

"You think the fangs and claws will stay on until we recover?" Gibbs stopped, to look at him with an arched eyebrow. "Because, you know, I wouldn't mind another bout of Bosavian loving when we are in our room..." Tony completed with a suggestive grin.

Gibbs laughed aloud and then he answered with a grin that made his fangs glint in the fading sun. "I think it can be arranged Tony..."

Tony grinned back, before both men resumed their walk at a much quicker pace.

The End.

.

.

Well, that's all. I told you it was short, but I hope the hot action made up for it. I hope you liked it and see you soon with a longer story. BTW, what would you like to see sooner: 'Gunny's Whore' sequel or the third installment in the Perfect Match AU? Let me know! Whatever you choose is going up very soon!


End file.
